


His guitar tech

by MissNightmare



Category: Iron Maiden, Janick Gers - Fandom
Genre: Daydreaming, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fingering, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, I REGRET NOTHING, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Janick is being teasing fuck, Kissing, Mentions of Janick on stage, Neck Kissing, Obvious Crush, Oral Sex, Secret Crush, Teasing, and so is the reader, hair porn, lip biting, neck biting, neck porn, slight dominance, up against the wall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNightmare/pseuds/MissNightmare
Summary: "I was new in Killer crew, Jan’s guitar tech got sick few days before the tour, so I ended up being his temporary guitar tech. I’ve never thought that I will develop crush so fast. I made sure that this crush would be the secret one, so that even other members of the band wouldn’t know anything, at least I thought so. But here I am, it’s the fifth concert of this tour and I’m watching Jan from the backstage and daydreaming. And when the concert was over and I thought that I got away with my secret crush, but oh boy, I was so wrong."(Sorry, I really suck at writing summaries)





	

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine.

His accent, his personality, his hair, his arms, his neck, his presence on stage, his everything…

I was new in Killer crew, Jan’s guitar tech got sick few days before the tour, so I ended up being his temporary guitar tech. I’ve never thought that I will develop crush so fast. I made sure that this crush would be the secret one, so that even other members of the band wouldn’t know anything, at least I thought so. But here I am, it’s the fifth concert of this tour and I’m watching Jan from the backstage and daydreaming. He’s playing another solo now and ‘ _damn, that neck of his, I want to bite it so badly. Oh and those arms with strong and long fingers, I wonder_ -‘. My thoughts were interrupted when I noticed that Jan was looking at me, can he even see me? Probably can’t. I took some deep breaths and shook my head trying to get rid of all those dirty thoughts. The rest of the night went pretty good, though Jan again ‘fucked’ his Strat. After that he came up to change his guitar and I was red like a tomato and hoping that he couldn’t see how red I was, but he just smiled and I gave him another guitar and he went on stage again. The concert was over and I thought that I got away with my secret crush, but oh boy, I was so wrong.

I love talking to Janick, he’s smart and well educated, so we were sitting in his hotel room, drinking our beers and talking. The rest of the band went to sleep, since they have the day off tomorrow, but not Janick. Even in a regular day he likes to stay up late either talking with fans, if he can, or talking with me, if we’re on the road.  
There was a small silence between us and I took a chance to admire him once more and I got caught.

‘I’ve seen ya watching me tonight,’ Janick broke the silence and looked at me with his blue eyes.

‘I’m watching you almost every show,’ I tried to keep my cool while taking some sips from my beer can.

‘Yeah, but you’ve been biting your lip this time. And what is with you blushing?’  
‘ _Oh shit, he noticed!!_ ’ I felt that my cheeks started to burn and couldn’t think what to say, ‘It was just hot, that’s it. Nevermind that’. I was avoiding his gaze, though I saw wicked smile playing on his lips, _that gorgeous bastard have something in his mind_.  
I stood up and walking to the window. I couldn’t say I was embarrassed, but I just couldn’t stand his gaze.

After some time I’ve felt his presence. I did not know what to expect from him, since Jan is free spirit and like to improvise.  
Then I felt his hands on my waist slightly pulling me against him. My heart was beating fast and I was just waiting what will happen next.

‘I know that there’s something you’re not telling me, what it is?’ his northern accent thickened, which caused me to bite my lip. I cursed in my mind for being such a weak person, but I wouldn’t lie if I’d say that his accent does things to me.

‘It’s nothing. Really,’ my voice sounded so small. And at this point I was leaning against Jan. I wasn’t even trying to keep my cool now, I was hopeless.

The blonde guitarist chuckled and whispered in my ear, ‘You know, you’re terrible liar. Don’t wanna say what is it, then I’m gonna make ya’.  
After that everything went so fast, somehow I was turned around and backed to the wall. My hands were pinned above my head. He pinned them with one hand. I’ve never thought that Janick Gers is a dominant, but damn he is.

‘Don’t bite your lip too hard, luv,’ I wasn’t even aware that I was doing that, but I didn’t had time to think about it, because his lips crashed on mine. The kiss was heated and passionate. Soon Jan bit my lover lip and I moaned for the first, but not last time in this night. Janick broke the kiss, but only to kiss his way to my neck. He kissed and nibbled at my neck while his free hand traveled to my boobs and giving them a light squeeze. And then he suddenly pulled away, admiring his work to make the hot mess of me, which I definitely was. _That bastard was smirking..._

I took a few deep breaths, calmed a bit my mind and looked straight him in the eye, ‘you’re right, Jan. I have something to say’. I stepped closer to him, not breaking the eye contact. Janick was still smirking. ‘The reason behind my blushing is… you. You see, I really like the way you shake your hair while playing-‘ Jan was a bit taller than me, but I managed to took my hand to caress his blonde strands and suddenly I pulled his hair just a bit, just to expose his neck ‘-but what I like more than your hair, is your neck. To be really honest, I was biting my lip tonight, because I was thinking about biting this perfect neck of yours,’ I was still pulling on his hair and I could swear I’ve heard and felt Jan growl while I nibbled at his neck. I smiled against his skin and then pulled away, releasing my grip of his hair. Janick was breathing heavily, when he finally opened his eyes and met my gaze I could see his pupils dilated. I was teasing him and he knew that. But I wasn’t finished with him, not yet. At least that’s what I thought.

I wanted to continue my teasing, but he spoke first, ‘and what about my fingers, luv. You clearly forgot ‘em’. I wasn’t expecting this, ‘ _how he even know about this, am I that obvious?_ ’ I lost my cool, my domination over situation. I was backed up against the wall again, but this time Jan wasn’t wasting time. My shirt were first to go, then my bra.

‘Oh yes, I know. You’ve been too obvious about this. Always staring at my fingers, but let me hear what you truly think about ‘em,’ Janick squeezed my boobs and started to pinch my already hard nipples. Pleasure shot straight between my legs.

‘Jan…’ I couldn’t keep myself from whimpering his name, I was completely at Janick’s mercy. He stopped what he was doing, slightly pulled away, ‘Hun, I’m not gonna continue unless you gonna say what I asked ya’. _His accent will be the death of me, I fucking swear it!_

I was shaking because of anticipation, but once again, I tried to regain my coolness and maybe the domination, though at first I stuttered a bit, ‘You-you are right. I was thinking about your fingers quite a lot-‘I paused, closed my eyes for a second, trying to collect all my will power, and when I opened them I was ready to speak again ‘-they seemed quite fast and long. And I love how they are working while playing solos. I wandering what else these fingers of yours could do…’ I was biting my lip and I noticed that this action was driving Janick crazy, well, judging by the bulge in his pants.

‘Good girl,’ Jan smiled at me. ‘But I’m not so sure if I should give ya what you want’. His smile and his voice tone gave away what he had in mind. Janick doesn’t know how to be subtle, neither do I.

‘Oh for fuck’s sake,’ I knelt before him and unzipped his pants, leaving him just with his boxer briefs. ‘Do I need to drag you to bed or you gonna walk by yourself?’

‘Oh, I’d love to see you try,’ the blonde teased me, but did what I asked and oh dear, that view of him laying on the bed…  
I wasn’t wasting my time and pulled his boxer briefs down releasing his cock. I licked my lips, then leaned down and swirled my tongue around the head of his cock. I did this few times more, just teasing him and making him moan. I was taking my time, I licked all the way through his length. After few licks I wrapped my mouth around his cock and started sucking and using my tongue. I felt his body tense up a bit, so I looked up to see him throwing his head back, exposing his neck. His eyes closed, his lips slightly parted. This view alone was almost too much for me to handle. I moved even faster, feeling that Jan is soo close. Then I again swirled my tongue around the head of his cock and he was done for. Jan was quite vocal when he came, which was pretty hot.

I looked at him, smirking and when I tried to stand up, he moved fast, grabbing me by the waist and slamming me on the bed, ‘I’m not done with you, luv’. Again pinning my hands above me, Jan leaned to nibble at my neck while his other hand was pinching my nipples, then traveling to my pants. Janick pulled away only to get rid of my pants. I wiggled out of them quickly and Jan just threw them somewhere on the floor. ‘I bet you gonna sound better than my Strat’. _Bastard was still teasing me!  
_ He kissed me and for a few second our tongues were battling for dominance. Jan broke the kiss and his right hand slipped into my panties, ‘You’re basically dripping. I’ve never thought that I will have this effect on you’. He pulled my panties down and I spread my legs wide, giving him better access. Jan took his index finger and applied a minimal pressure on my clit.

‘Fuck,’ I whimpered and slightly arched my back at that single touch. Jan only chuckled at my response to his little action. His finger was making circles on my clit and occasionally teasing my pussy, but not giving me what I really wanted. Jan literally got me at his fingertips. He leaned in to suckle on my nipple and then I felt one single long finger slipping inside me and slowly starting to slip in and out of me, while his thumb rested on my already sensitive clit.

‘Oh god, Jan,’ I couldn’t suppress my moans. I almost came when he slight bit my nipple. Soon he slipped second finger and now he was fingering me faster and making tiny circles on my clit with his thumb. My orgasm was slowly building up, I was bucking my hips to meet his fingers.

‘Cum for me, luv, I know how badly you want it,’ Jan whispered into my ear. He pumped his fingers in and out even faster and it was it. With a lot of curses and his name on my lips I came hard on his fingers.  
I could swear by all the gods, Janick definitely knows how to use his fingers.

I was still breathing heavily when we’ve heard loud bang in our room wall followed by angry voice of Steve, ‘Bloody hell Janick! Can you be quiet? I’m tryin’ to sleep here!’

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this fanfiction.  
> Feel free to comment!


End file.
